The New Timing's Tears
by Haruko'sTrueLove-Takun
Summary: This is not based on an anime series. It is closely related to Blue Gender if i had to say. It will get graphic in ways but no lemons or limes. Basicaly about future warfare and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

This story is in the future. How far in the future? No one knows. Why? The world became uninhabitable. It did not reach an ice age. In fact it did the opposite. The world was desert like and so humid cause of the heat it would drown anything in seconds. So the "smarter people" decided to freeze themselves and others. The ones who weren't frozen died from the conditions. The way the frozen people would know when the planet was back to normal was by 1 person set to be unfrozen atomically. If that person was to die then he wouldn't unfreeze the others. By the time the earth was habitable they went through hundreds of people. Pretty stupid huh? Well the people were in such a rush they didn't think of a timer.

They called this time the New Timing. Kinda corny huh? Its been years since they have been defrosted. They have of course advanced very far. The world is now run by 1 group. Their names will not be said for a while. Of course there has to be a rebel group that thinks they are up to something that will end all freedom. I'm going to be focusing on 1 person part of the army. The army's uniform, ranking, and artillary have changed.

I don't want to give away too much info on this story befor u even read it so this is where I end. There wont be much commentary on this story to those who it annoys. Later hope u enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Tian damn it?"

"I don't know sir, we have been paging him for a minute now."

Just as they said that Tian just walked in. He just stood there waiting till R4.Stan (Rank 4) noticed him.

"Where the hell were you Tian?" asked R4.Smith loudly.

"Right behind you sir." he responded with a smirk.

"Knock that shit off you have to move out to Quad 15 on ship BA114. Find Trinaty and get your asses over there. You'll be briefed and armed on the ship" Smith told Tian.

"Yes sir!" He quickly responded and left to find Trinaty.

He rushed to Trinaty's room to find that it was empty. He noticed that it was neat and organized.

'Geesh what a neat freak she is.' He thought while shaking his head.

"Hay, whats wrong Tian?" . It was Charles a friend of his passing by to go to the food court.

"Charles, have u seen Trinaty, we've got to go to a battle? Andn I have no idea where she is."

"yea I think she said that shes went for a walk around building… uh 3. Yea there u go building 3." so without saying thank you he rushed towards building 3. It was a big facilty so he was glad it was so close. He didn't pass many other people on the way there, he thought that to be a bit odd, but he didn't put much thought into it.

Final after a while of looking for Trinaty he found her just sitting and thinking about something. What she was thinking about? He would never know.

'Damn she's hot, maby I should ask her out.' he was thinking just standing there.

"What the hell are you staring at Tian?" Trinaty said surprising Tian.

"Huh, oh nothing. Come on, battle, late. Follow me." He said quick

"Don't we have to prepare?" She said rushing after him. He didn't respond so she thought they were really late. All the time she was following him she was staring at his ass. She couldn't help her self, she didn't want to but before she knew it they were already there. She was in such a daze she almost ran into him.

"Hay watch what your doing!" Tian told her after noticing what she almost did. "Lets go in now."

"What the fuck guys, you two missed most of the briefing. So I'll review, Theres been a movment of rebel soldiers in Quad 15. We have to go and wipe them out. Its going to be a small battle but that dosent mean we aim to lose. You all will be dropped off about a mile away from their position at the moment. You will all be issued a standerd NTMG with 4 extra clips, 3 frags, 9mm. Pistol with 2 clips, and a standerd knife. 3 of you will have RPGs for tanks, if any. Well what are you all waiting for? STRAP IN!"

They all were strapped in excpet Train and Trinaty, so they rushed to their seat almost across from each other. It took about 5 minutes to get to their destanation. Upon entrey they were fired at. There were about 3 ships with 10 people on them each. The area was a city's ruins. It was destroyd long ago in a previous battle. The ruins were good cover for the soldiers as they got dropped off. They were up against about 60 people, a tank, and 2 jeeps.

As every one spread out in the confusion of the fire, Trinaty manged to trail Tian. Tian was going straight for the battle. He was a great shot. He was taking out people with mainly head shots. Trinaty didn't have a very strong stomech. As she ran by the people that Tian shot, after seeing their brains and blood on the floor or wall she couldn't help but think how he could do that. She came back to realty by a jeep getting hit by an RPG. She then noticed that Tian was calling for her because he was pinned behind a fallen wall that was breaking up. He was in troble, she had to do something. So she through a frag in the bunker they had set up. When they scrambled she shot at them while they ran. There were at least 3 and she got 2. Tian saw his opportunity and took out the last one. As Trinaty turned and gave him a thumbs up a RPG went by to get an oncoming tank. But it was too late, the tank had already shot him. In her mind it was hours, in realty it was seconds. His legs were blown apart, they were all over along with an arm and most of his abdomen. Blood was gushing from his severed arties. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do. She ran over to him but when she got there and nelt down she threw up. His blood was every where. His foot just yards away. His guts spilled out. And yet he still managed to say good bye. And with that the blood stopped and so did his breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

She stayed there, stuck to the spot where the body of her best friend was. His blood all over her pants. She was pissed. She saw his gun and picked it up, it wouldn't work with it drenched in blood. So she got up so fast she almost slipped on hid guts. A jeep was going right at her, 4 people shooting at her. She took out the driver with few shots. His body snagged the stearing wheal to turn it straight into a wall. She was shot in the left arm though. It was minor she thought but she didn't see that it was bleeding badly. She ran the way the jeep crashed to see if there were any body left. Tears still running down her cheaks she made shure there was no body left with a frag. Gun shots every were, she didn't know if they were at her till she got shot again. This time in the leg. She turnd firing crazy at everything. She just wounded the soldier that shot her. Trinaty had to reload and quick. She dropped down behind the rubel the jeep caused. She was swift and accurate. She shot her head up to see the soldier was still down. 'wimp' she thought. But she still proceded to him with caution. "screw it" she said softly and took out her pistol and shot the soldier in the chest. Blood coming out she stepped over him. She seemed to be calming as she heard less gun shots. She walked slowely towards the tank with her finger on the pistol's trigger. She froze rembering that Tian was just a few hundred feet away in pices.

"Don't move!" a man said behind her. She let her guard down and now there was a gun pointed to her head.

"You spend a few years isolated with men you start to need certain things only a women can, satisfiey." He said with a smirk. She had a hand on a frag to blow them both up. Right now she didn't care, she wasn't thinking clearly since she just saw her friend get blown away. So she thought if she would kill herself then the sooner that she would see Tian again.

He started to unzip her jacket, then 1 shot. Straight to the head of the guy. She flinched at the sound. She would have thrown up again, if it wasn't the fact that she was empty, because a chunk of skull flew over her sholder .

"Are u ok?" the man said.

"Yea im ok thank you" she said. She didn't know this guy but she followed him back to the ships.

"Where is every body?" Trinaty asked.

"They were way better armed, most have been killed." he responded. Just as he said that they brought in some bodie bags.

"Hay, did u guys get… over there." She pointed feebly twords where she had been for most of the battle. All they did was nodd, trying to be as kind as possible. After she and others boarded the ship they left. Half of them were gone, better then most of the other ships. Nothing was said the whole time on they way back. They collected all but the knife on their way out.

She was escorted to the docs for her ingeruys. She was only shot twice but she lost a lot of blood. She was dizzy after the put bandges on her and sent her off to he room to get rest to help the wonds. But befor she left she got some O+ blood to help fill some space in her. She made her way to her room. She just went to her bed and lied down crying. She went to sleep so fast she couldn't tell. That night she had nightmares of the worst she had ever experienced. Tian's bloody and torn apart body kept sayin that she let him die. They more she said no the more blood would gush out of him. Soon she was waist deep in his blood. She screamed no over and over but he kept saying in a low but harsh voice

"You killed me. You let me die." as more blood was coming out of his severd limbs floating in the blood and from his body. She was now neck deep in a seemingly endless sea of blood. She was now gaging on his blood and flesh. She wanted to swim but his guts are tieing her down.

She woke up all sweaty. She and all her sheets were drenched. She didn't know but she thought that she even wet herself during her nightmare. She changed and took a shower thring to avoid every one on her way there. Thankfully she made it there without running into any body. It was late she noticed when she got back from the shower. She then changed and took her sheets to the landry room. When she got back to her room she started crying again. She tried to keep her mind off of Tian's death but she couldn't help herself. She saw the knife on her soild pants. She thought of cutting her self. She picked up the knife and took it out. She then put it up to her right arm and started to press. But right then she got paged to go back to the dock.


End file.
